1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document managing system, a document use controller, a document storage device, a document managing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a document use controller that controls a permission or an inhibition of the use of a document as an object (an object document). Such a document use controller has information (a use rule) about the permission or the inhibition of the use of the object document, decides the permission or the inhibition of the use of the object document on the basis the held use rule in response to a request from a user terminal that tries to use the object document, and informs the user terminal of a result. The object document is controlled by a method, for instance, encoding contents thereof so that the object document cannot be used when there is no permission of the use of the document. When the document use controller is employed, for instance, a creator of the object document or a person having a copyright of the object document can permit only an authorized user to use the document in accordance with the use rule even after the object document itself is distributed to a user.
On the other hand, there is a document storage device that stores the document by itself. The document storage device stores and accumulates a plurality of documents (storage documents) as objects to be stored. The document storage device transmits the storage document to the user terminal, displays or edits the storage document in accordance with the request of the user.
When the document is managed by these devices, the object document to be controlled by the document use controller may be sometimes stored in the document storage device as the storage document. In this case, when the document storage device carries out a process to the object document that is stored, the document storage device previously inquires the document use controller about whether or not the process can be permitted to be carried out, and carries out the process only when the document storage device receives an information of a permission of use.